coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7684 (5th September 2011)
Plot Frank tries to wake Carla. Shocked and shaken, he runs across to check Stella just as Peter appears. Peter rushes off to ring an ambulance and checking that no one is around, Frank pulls Carla out of the driver's seat. Leanne is horrified to see Frank kneeling by Stella's body. Carla is now slumped in the passenger seat. Over in the Rovers, everyone is oblivious as the jukebox plays full blast. Chris and Lloyd panic as they continue to search for Russ, fearing the worst when they hear the ambulance sirens. While the paramedics rush to Stella, Frank spots one of Carla's shoes on the driver's side and quickly puts it by her feet just as a paramedic comes over. Chris and Lloyd arrive at the crash site, shouting for Russ. Norris is in his element as everyone comments on his bravery, calling him the hero of the hour. Frank tells the police that he was driving. He takes a breathalyser test. Matt arrives and offers his assistance. Leanne and Karl go in the ambulance with Stella. Chris calls Cheryl to tell her that Russ is missing. Eva misses a phone call from Karl. Lloyd discovers Russ in the back yard of No.9. Russ worries that he is in trouble for running off. Matt tells Tina and Tyrone that it looks as though Carla will be fine but it's too soon to say for Stella. Lloyd appears with Russ in tow, much to the relief of Chris and Cheryl. Karl questions Frank who says he was under the limit and claims he wasn't driving too fast. Cheryl is furious at Chris and Lloyd for arguing and upsetting Russ. Somehow Lloyd gets the brunt of it. News of the crash hits the Rovers and as Steve is rushed off his feet, Becky jumps in to lend a hand. Fiz is horrified to find her cell trashed and Hope's baby clothes and pictures shredded. Karl and Leanne worry as Stella remains unconscious. Holding Stella's hand, Leanne tells her that she doesn't really want her to leave. Eva arrives and isn't happy to see Leanne by her mum's bedside. When Carla realises what has happened, Frank tells her to keep quiet. Eva and Leanne unite as they share concern for Stella. Tina tells Tommy and Tyrone that she understands they were just looking out for Fiz. She leans in to give Tommy a kiss when Matt walks in. As Tina rushes over, Tommy looks on with jealousy. Deciding to take matters into her own hands, Fiz tells Ruth that she has had enough and smacks her in the mouth. Pushing her up against the wall, one hand around her neck, she warns Ruth to leave her alone. Ginny and the other inmates are too shocked to retaliate. Ruth is left scared and shaken. Lloyd tells Cheryl how Chris is also to blame for Russ running off. He is fed up of always having to take the blame. Karl, Eva, Peter and Leanne are devastated when the doctor informs them that Stella is bleeding internally. Leanne hugs Eva as the reality of what they have been told sinks in. Frank can't face Carla going to jail so he covers for her. Carla isn't sure she can let Frank take the blame. Cast Regular cast *Frank Foster - Andrew Lancel *Carla Connor - Alison King *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Karl Munro - John Michie *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Chris Gray - Will Thorp *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Cheryl Gray - Holly Quin-Ankrah *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Russ Gray - Finton Flynn *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Hope Stape - Harriet Atkins and Sadie Pilbury (Uncredited) Guest cast *Paramedic - Kate Baines *Paramedic - Darren Kuppan *Matt Carter - Oliver Mellor *PC Underwood - Daniel Abelson *Doctor - Anna Hope *Ginny Portis - Ashley McGuire *Ruth Walsh - Rebecca Callard *Prison Officer - Sian Polhill-Thomas (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and yard *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Bookies *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Weatherfield General - Intensive Care Unit, side ward, waiting area and corridor *Norcross Prison - Mother and baby unit Notes *Richard Hammatt was credited as the Stunt Co-Ordinator, with Tom Aitkin and Gary Hoptrough as Stunt Doubles on this episode. *This episode, shown at 9.00pm, was part of a week of special post-watershed episodes. All episodes broadcast as part of this special week ended with a short sequence of clips trailing the next episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Frank drags Carla into the passenger seat to make it look as though he was driving as the emergency services race to the scene to take Stella to hospital. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,930,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2011 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns